Bad Twin
by Kim Raffi
Summary: "Shit…. Why?... Why did you both get more attantion for lay than me?" "A..a..adeul" "What? Yeah I know I'm not cute like lay, I can't speak mandarin correctly, and I'm not smart like him" "A..a..adeul… we.. we don't want to do that" "Don't want to do that? What the fuck..." Krisho - KrAy - LayHo - ChenLay
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bad Twin

Author : RaffiChingyus

Genre : Yaoi ( Boy X Boy )

Cast : Zhang Yi Fan ( Kris ), Zhang Yi Xing ( Lay ) , Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) , Kim Jong Dae ( Chen )

Desclimier : Member Exo-M dan Exo-K hanya milik Tuhan YME, SM Cuma melatih mereka(?) dan Author Cuma numpang tenar di balik namanya

Pairing : KrisHo – LayHo – Kray – ChenLay

Rating : M

Summary : **"Shit…. Why?... Why did you both get more attantion for lay than me?" "A..a..adeul" "What? Yeah I know I'm not cute like lay, I can't speak mandarin correctly, and I'm not smart like him" "A..a..adeul… we.. we don't want to do that" "Don't want to do that? What the fuck, every day you both only look at lay, give much suport for lay, and how about me? Am I your son? I don't think so" "STUPID BOY!" "Oh yeah, I'm stupid boy, and thank dad, I like it, this first time you hit my face" "A..a..adeul, let me tell you some thing"**

* * *

**Happy reading readers**

***Kris Pove***

Kembar? Apanya yang kembar? Bahkan mirip pun tidak, aku tampan, dia imut, aku tinggi, sedangkan dia sedikit pendek, pipiku polos(?) sedangkan dia berdimpel, aku tegar, dan dia cengeng. Banyak sekali perbedaan ku dengannya. Entah kenapa eomma dan appa selalu bersikeras kami ini kembar. Aku sangat benci di bilang kembar dengannya. Jangankan kembar sepupuan pun aku tak sudi. 

Nama ku, Zhang Yi Fan, aku sering di panggil Kris kalau di kanada, aku punya saudara yang katanya saudara kembarku, namanya Zhang Yi Xing atau lebih sering di sebut Lay, yeah awalnya aku senang hidup dengannya, namun itu semua berubah ketika negara api mulai menyerang(?), ( eh salah ding ). Maksudnya ketika Lay jatuh dari pohon 10 tahun yang lalu, perhatian eomma dan appa lebih terpusat pada Lay, awalnya aku hanya memaklumi karna Lay mengalami kecelakaan, namun ketika aku dan Lay sudah semakin dewasa perhatian mereka tetap saja tertuju pada lay. di tambah lagi, ketika aku membawa Lay main ke hutan belakang sekolah, eomma marah besar dan sampai menghukumku karna takut Lay terluka. 

… 

Genap sudah 16 tahun umurku dan kembaranku, perayaannya tetap sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu, lebih mengutamakan ke inginan Lay, bahkan para tamu termasuk teman-temanku lebih memilih berbicara dengan Lay, _'Apasih hebatnya dia? Modal imut saja sudah banyak memikat orang',_, batinku. 

Semua ini membuatku muak, aku lebih memilih menyendiri di kamar sambil menonton TV di kamarku, yah beberapa comedy mungkin akan menaikkan moodku. Tidak ada Lay, tidak ada rasa iri, semuanya hilang dalam gelak tawa yang ku capai. 

Ceklek…. Pintu kamarku mulai terbuka. "Kris…. Kau di dalam?" tanya suara yang tak asing lagi bagi ku

"Yeah… There are some thing happen weakness yixing?" tanyaku padanya dengan suara meremehkan

"A..Aniyo… ka…kau ka..kasar sekali padaku" jawabnya terbata-bata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Cuz I hate you Bad Twin!"

"Mi..mianhe"

"What For?"

"Ka… Karna te..telah membuat mu benci pa…padaku. Ka… Kau tidak pesta di.. di bawah?"

"Buat apa aku ikut eoh? Acaranya untuk birth day mu Lay, bukan untuk ku"

"A..Aniyo, pestanya untuk birthday mu juga kok"

"Bullshit.. mana mungkin mereka kepikiran dengan keinginanku. Mereka Cuma memikirkan Lay, Lay dan Lay, semuanya untuk Lay, kasih sayang, dukungan apalah itu, dasar pencari muka!"

"Hiks… Kris, mereka juga menyayangimu kok" dia mulai menangis yang membuatku semakin kesal, dan ingin membunuhnya segera

"Bohong, Buktinya, mereka lebih memperhatikanmu"

"Hiks… Kris, percayalah, mereka menyayangi mu"

"Aaish, sudahlah, kau membuatku tambah muak, Keluar!" pintaku

"kris…."

"KELUAR!" Bentakku sambil melemparkan remote tv ke arahnya, walau tidak kena, tapi berhasil membuatnya bergetar. Aku melihatnya keluar dengan masih menangis. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan aku benar-benar muak dengannya. Entah kebencian apa yang merasuki tubuhku, dengandirinya yang tidak bersalahpun aku benci. 

***Morning***

Sekarang saatnya aku bersiap kesekolah, perlengkapanku ku urus sendiri, tapi tidak dengan Lay, semuanya di kerjakan oleh eomma, tak sedikit Lay protes dengan semua itu, tapi eomma selalu bela-belain mengurus keperluan Lay. setiap pagi semua ini membuat ku menjadi kesal, dan tidak ada mood sarapan di rumah. 

**school**

"Heyo Kris" Suara sahabatku chanyeol membuatku terjilapak/? Dari dudukku.

"Ish, Chanyeol bikin aku jantungan saja" kata kris ala upin-ipin-apin/?

"Ngahaha, kau kenapa kris? Sepertinya moodmu down lagi" tanya Chanyeol Sok cool

"Yaak, Chanyeol kau itu ke to the po amat, mau tau aja urusan orang" balasku ketus

"Etdah, palingan kau iri lagi sama kembaran mu, ya kan?" tebak chanyeol tepat sasaran, bagai jarum di tusuk ke hotdog panas/? Aku langsung memerahkan mata/? Karna salut padanya 

"Astaga, kau ini manusia apa sih, tau aja masalah ku"

"aku ini kansohibmu Kris, tiap hari kau pasti iri sama Lay yang lebih di perhatikan sama emak babemu kan? Ya ampun Kris, kau kekanakan sekali , orang tuamu pasti ada alasan tertentu punya perhatian lebihw, aku yakin mereka juga punya perhatian lebih buatmu" 

"Please, coba kau pikir dengan logika! kalau kejadiannya lebih dari 8 tahun masih bisa di anggap wajar?" Jawabku sambil meninggalkannya. Aku tau Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karna ketidakmengertianku akan perkataannya. Tapi apa aku juga salah? Iri dengan perhatian kedua orang tua ku terhadap saudara kembarku sendiri? 

Di sekolah memang membosankan, mendengar ocehan guru, baca buku, mencatat lalu pulang, palingan nangkring di kantin sejenak. Habis itu? Tidak ada kegiatan lagi. Di tambah lagi aku satu kelas dengan kembaranku, membuatku mengerutuk kesal sepangjang waktu pelajaran padanya. Kenapa tidak? Di begitu di sukai di kelas, sedangkan aku? Jangankan punya teman di kelas, mendekatpun tidak ada. 

Aku meneguk minuman kaleng sedikit demi sedikit, aku merasa bosan dengan suasana kantin di sini, entah iri atau bagaimana, aku selalu melihat mereka saling berbincang dan canda tawa, hanya Chanyeol temanku satu-satunya di sini, tidak ada orang lain. Yah walau terkadang aku mendengar bisikan dari Kyung Soo pada Chan Yeol untuk menjauhi ku, tapi Cuma Chan Yeol yang mengerti ke adaanku. 

"Ih, ga tau malu banget deh, udahlah kasar, ga ada temen lagi, kasian, monyetpun mungkin ga akan berteman dengannya" cukup menyakitkan emang sindiran mereka kepadaku, tapi aku tetap tabah, toh aku juga tidak di perhatikan di rumah. Ku ambil sebuah pensil, ku tulis untain-untain kata yang entah kenapa aku menulisnya, dan akupun tak tau apa yang aku tulis. Kata demi kata aku untai menjadi baris, baid dan jadilah sebuah karangan yang tak ku ketahui namanya. Ku tinggalkan kertas itu di mejaku tadi. Dan akupun pergi meninggalkan kantin untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. 

.

.

.

.

Penat rasanya belajar seharian di sekolah, ku hempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur yang berukuran king size ini, aku cukup heran, kenapa tidak kasur yang ukuran normal saja di belikan appa dan eomma untukku? Seperti tempat tidurnya Lay yang bisa di bilang hanya bisa di tempati olehnya. Kasur yang besar membuat aku susah untuk merapikannya. Dan akupun tidur sendirian. 

"menyebalkan, aku bosan di rumah" aku mengambil jaketku dan berlari menuju bagasi. Aku mulai menaiki sebuah moge a.k.a motor gede dan mengendarainya keluar rumah. Entah kemana tujuanku, yang jelas aku mengendarai motorku sesuka hatiku. Entah perasaan atau tidak, tapi aku merasa di buntuti, tapi ketika aku menengok kebelakang, aku tak melihat gelagat aneh dari kendaraan yang ada di belakangku. 

.

.

. 

Aku berhenti di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai, aku berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong dan mendudukkan pantat seksi(?) ku di kursi itu. Aku melihat seorang namja putih nan mungil di kursi sebelah. Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya aku tertarik, aku mulai mendekatinya dan menyapanya. 

"A…anyeong" sapaku

"A…Anyeong" balasnya tapi mengarahkan kepala ke arah yang berbeda

"Wae? Apa aku menyeramkan?" tanyaku

"Ani… tapi… tapi.. a..aku tidak bisa melihatmu"

"Maksudnya?"

"A…aniyo, lupakan saja"

"Wae? Bo…boleh kita kenalan"

"Bo…boleh… Kim Joon Myeon imnida" aku melihat rona merah di pipinya

"Zhang Yi Fan imnida, kau boleh memanggilku Kris" aku mengarahkan tanganku kepadanya, namun dia tidak menyambutnya

"Wae JoonMyeon-ssi? Kau tidak mau bersalaman denganku?"

"Bu…bukan begitu… a…aku tidak melihat tanganmu mengacung kepadaku" jawabnya, apa dia buta? Batinku makin menyeruak

"A…aku buta Kris-ssi" 

'Astaga, a…apa aku jatuh cinta pada orang buta?' batinku menyesal, namun entah kenapa dadaku makin sesak melihatnya malu-malu dengan pipi merona begitu, perasaan ingin melumat bibir cherynya, menciptakan jutaan tanda kepemilikan di kulit putihnya. 

"Aahh, Arra…. Kau sendiri Suho-ssi?" 

"Ne… tapi… aku tersesat, bi…biasanya aku akan di cari adikku, sepertinya aku akan di omelinya lagi" tampak dia menggembungkan pipinya, yang membuatku menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya disini 

"Ah baiklah, biar aku temani kau disini sampai adikmu datang ne?" 

.

.

.

.

TBC 

* * *

gimana? Gajekan? u.u nyahaha lol

masih susah buat cari kata-kata yang pas dan typo masih aja bertebaran u.u

mohon repewnya biar ceritanya bisa di lanjut :3


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Bad Twin

Author : RaffiChingyus

Genre : Yaoi ( Boy X Boy )

Cast : Zhang Yi Fan ( Kris ), Zhang Yi Xing ( Lay ) , Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) , Kim Jong Dae ( Chen )

Desclimier : Member Exo-M dan Exo-K hanya milik Tuhan YME, SM Cuma melatih mereka(?) dan Author Cuma numpang tenar di balik namanya

Pairing : KrisHo – LayHo – Kray – ChenLay / LayChen

Rating : M

* * *

"Aahh, Arra…. Kau sendiri Suho-ssi?"

"Ne… tapi… aku tersesat, bi…biasanya aku akan di cari adikku, sepertinya aku akan di omelinya lagi" tampak dia menggembungkan pipinya, yang membuatku menahan diri untuk tidak menerkamnya disini

"Ah baiklah, biar aku temani kau disini sampai adikmu datang ne?" 

* * *

***Lay Pov***

* * *

Aku terus berusaha membututi kris dengan bantuan supir pribadi kami. Walau hampir ketauan beberapa kali, namun aku terus berhasil membututinya. Tapi sial, gara-gara mobil xenia silver itu aku kehilangan jejaknya.

"Pulang saja Young ajussi!" perintahku kepada Young ajussi sang supir ku

"Baik tuan muda"

_Yo.. Oke_

_Neo hogshi molla gyeonggo haneunde_

_Jaldeureo jigeum wiheomhae_

_Jakku nareul jageug hajima_

_Nado nal molla_

Suara ringtone dari ponselku menyeruak di ruangan mobil ku. awalnya aku cuma mengabaikan suara ini, aku sudah kesal dengan kegagalanku hari ini, tapi sepertinya ini penting, mengingat sudah 4 kali dia mencoba menguhubungiku.

"Tae Gyu?" lirihku sebelum mengangkat.

"Yeoboseyo" kataku setelah mengangkat telfon itu

"_Yaaaak…. Hiks…. Lay kau hiks lama sekali." _teriakna di balik sana

* * *

"Ahh mianhe, aku tidak mendengarnya," bohongku "ada apa tae Gyu ssi?"

"_Suho-hyung hiks… di…dia hilang… hiks… aku sudah mencarinya hiks… tapi tidak ketemu… hiks." _tangisnya semakin menjadi di balik ceritanya.

"Tae Gyu-ya, kita cari sama-sama ne? tapi berhenti menangis, aku tak suka kau menangis." Kataku menenangkannya.

Akupun melajukan kendaraanku kerumahnya. Langsung menemuinya di kamarnya. Tampa banyak bicara aku langsung menyeret tubuhnya. Aku tak tega melihat wajah manisnya di basahi oleh cairan bening asin di pipinya.

Sudah jauh kami mencari hyungnya, bahkan sudah jauh dari kawasan block rumah dia. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan kakaknya. Kepalaku terasa pusing, pandanganku berkunang-kunang, rasanya aku tak sanggup untuk berjalan.

"Yi Xing-ah… Gwaenchana?" tanya seorang namja manis padaku.

"Ne, Gwaenchana… Tae Gyu-ya, kita istirahat sebentar ne?" ucapku lirih, aku tak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi, mencari kakaknya yang buta itu memang susah, namun siapa yang akan tega meninggalkan kakaknya yang manis itu sendirian di kota yang luas ini, di tambah lagi di kota ini banyak ajussi-ajussi hidung belang yang satu waktu bisa saja menerkam kakaknya yang manis itu.

"Ahh arraseo… Kau yakin ingin lanjut lay?"

"Iya, tapi aku haus" jawabku sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"Ish, bilang dong dari tadi aku akan membelikan minum dulu, tunggu di sini"

Aku memandang langit dengan hampa, tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya menikmati aliran angin yang menerpa wajahku. Entah apa yang ada di otakku tapi aku tetap ingin rasanya meraih langit biru itu menggengam segumpalan awan dan memberikannya pada orang yang aku cintai.

"Bolehkah awan itu untuk ku?" Entah suara siapa, tapi aku mendengar jelas suara itu, aku melihat ke kiri dan kekanan, tapi aku tak melihat siapa-siapa.

"Eh? Kau mendengar suaraku?" tanya suara itu lagi, aku semakin panik aku tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara, aku menunduk katuakutan, tapi ini semua malah membuatku bertambah jantungan. Seorang namja sedang berbaring di bawah seperti orang gila yang tak punya rumah.

"KYAAAAA, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagetku melihatnya tiduran di atas tanah itu

"Ish, suaramu lengking juga…." Katanya "Eh? Ka…Kau melihatku? Tanya nya.

"Ya… jelas saja aku melihatmu pabo!"

"Ta… tapi ini belum waktunya kau bisa melihatku Lay"

"Mwo? Kau tau nama ku?"

"Tentu saja… panggil aku Chen… ummm sebaiknya kau diam dulu" titahnya padaku

"Tapi-tapi…"

"Lay? kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Tae Gyu mengagetkan ku

"A..aniya, sepertinya aku tadi berhalusinasi"

*Kris Pov*

Aku tak hentinya memandangnya, yah ada untungnya juga keadaan ini, hal ini bisa membuatku menatapnya dengan intens tampa protes darinya. Aku memperhatikan mulai dari surai hitamnya, yang mulai menutupi matanya. Kemudian aku mulai menatap turun menuju matanya dan turun menuju bibirnya. DEG aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Sebisa mungkin aku menahannya.

"Kris-shi, jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan itu" Katanya sambil menutupi mukanya yang sudah memerah, apa dia tau aku melihatnya dengan mesum(?).

"Kau? Kenapa bisa?"

"Setiap orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan mu itu biasanya nafasnya akan lebih cepat, dan aku merasakan nafasmu itu lebih menderu ke arahku" jawabnya dengan jelas.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung kepadanya.

"Aku bisa merasakan hamparan udara maupun angin setipis apapun kekulitku, yah bisa di bilang melebihi orang normal" jawabnya.

'**cikh, ini sama saja aku tidak bisa apa-apa' **batinku.

"Hyungie… hiks…hiks…" suara seorang yang ku kenal mengagetkanku

"heii… Tae Gyu-ya.. uljima… kenapa nangis hmm?" Suho mulai menenangkan namja yang manangis ini alias si Tae Gyu yang selalu sok proktektif di sekolah terhadap Lay

"Hiks… Hyung kemana saja… aku cemas"

"Hei… bukankah kau biasanya bisa menemukanku dengan GPSmu eum?"

"Eh? Iya aku lupa," jawabnya dengan tampang polos "Yak appo, kenapa menjitakku Lay-ah." Rintihnya.

"Kau… pakai acara lupa segala, udah keliling-keliling cari hyung mu, eh nyatanya bisa di cari pake GPS, Paboya" tampak Lay mempoutkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit melihat Lay dengan keadaan pucat seperti itu. Ingin rasanya aku menanyakan ke-adaanya. Namun otak ini selalu menayangkan pilih kasih dari orang tuaku.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu," ketusku "Sampai Jumpa lagi Suho-ssi" salam perpisahanku dengan Suho.

"Kris… boleh aku numpang di motormu?"

"Tidak"

"Please" katanya sambil menampikan mata kudanya(?)

"Shireo…"

"Kris, kau pelit sekali pada saudara kembarmu, boncengi sajadia apa salahnya sih?" balas Tae Gyu membantu Lay

"Oh, jadi Kris-ssi dan Lay-ssi adalah saudara kembar, ummm Kris-ssi kenapa tidak kau boncengi aja dia eumm?" kata suho menambah

"Dia bisa pulang sendirikan Suho-ssi." Jawabku ketus

"Kris-ssi, jebalne, boncengi dia… arra" titah suho yang mebuatku semakin meleleh dengan wajahnya yang dibuat imut.

"Ah.. baik lah, dan kau Lay, cepat kita pulang"

"ah, ba-baiklah kris, bye TaeGyu-ya, Suho Hyung" katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan

Entah kenapa rasanya hangat pelukannya dari belakang, mungkin pelukan ini yang sudah lama aku lupakan, pelukan hangat dari Lay. Aku memacu laju kendaraanku. Sehingga membuat Lay kaget dan memlukku erat. Betapa rindunya aku dengan rasa ini. Tapi gensiku terhadap Lay melebihi rasa sayangku padanya.

"Turun, kita udah sampai pabo!" kataku ketika sampai di depan rumah

"Go..gomawo." jawabnya ketika turun

Aku langsung memarkir motorku di dalam garasi, dengan mengendap-endap aku kembali kemarku.

***Lay Pov***

Senang rasanya aku bisa memeluknya lagi. Sudah lama aku merindukan moment-moment ini. Entah kenapa rasanya aku selalu ingin di sampingnya, bersamanya, dan bahagia bersamanya.

"Kau mencintai kembaran mu ne?"

"Ch…Chen?" kagetku ketika namja tadi berada di kamarku

"Kenapa kaget? Padahal setiap hari aku memantau mu dan sering melihatmu diam-diam merekam kris sedang mandi di kamarnya."

"Yaak, kau penguntit ternyata."

"Hehehe, ternyata benar kau mencintai kembaranmu lebih dari seorang saudara."

"Tidak, aku tidak mencintainya lebih dari seorang saudara. Itu semua ku lakukan agar aku bisa memiliki tubuh yang seperti dia…."

"benarkah? Kenapa tidak berolah raga saja?"

"Cikh, kalaupun aku mencintainya, kau pikir Zhang Soo Man dan istrinya Choi Shi Won akan senang eoh?"

"Ah, sudah lah lay-ah, kau jangan bawa-bawa nama orang tua mu"

"Hiks… Chen… kau tidak tahu perasaan ku ne? aku sudah lama tidak bersama-sama dengannya. aku rindu masa-masa dia bermain bersama denganku. Aku Cuma rindu itu, dan kenapa aku diam-diam mengintip dia ketika mandi. Itu semua ku lakukan bukan karna aku suka dengannya, tapi sekedara dokumentasi kehidupanku selama dia membenci ku chen"

"Ehh, kenapa menangis, uljima ne" katanya menenangkanku

"shireoo, kau sok tau, dan kau sudah membuat rahasia ku terbongkar pada readers(?)."

"Mianhe…. Jongmal mianhe."sesalnya

"Lalu… lalu kau ini apa?"

"Malaikat maut" jawabku datar

"Mwo? Apa aku akan mati?"

"Ya"

"Hiks, berati umurku sudah berakhir.. hiks"

"Heh? Belum saatnya kau meninggal Lay, umurmu masih panjang, dan aku juga heran kenapa kau bisa melihat sosokku, padahal aku belum di perintah untuk mencabut nyawamu lay"

"Jinja? Lalu kenapa kau selalu menguntitku Chen-ah?"

"I..itu… karna aku... karna aku di suruh mengambil nyawa kuman yang ada di gigimu." jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi sudahlah toh aku tak tau dia ini dari mana.

***Kris Pov***

Sudah bebarapa hari aku semenjak pertemuanku dengan Suho, dan aku sering melihat Lay berbicara sendiri. Dan setiap aku menanyainya. Dia bilang dia sedang latihan drama. Entah kenapa aku jadi khawatir melihatnya seperti ini. Namun kekhawatiranku hilang menjadi benci yang sangat besar ketika dia sering pergi menggandeng suho jalan-jalan.

"Annyeong Suho-ssi." sapaku di depan rumahnya.

"Annyeong Kris-ah, Ini kris kan?" tanyanya meyakin kan diri

"Ah. Ne, kau sedang apa Suho-ssi?"

"Se..sedang menunggu Lay, Kau?"

"Ah…" desahku kecewa dengan nama itu "Cuma lewat disini dan mampir sebentar ketika melihat namja manis" jawabku, kulihat wajahnya memerah. "memangnya, kenapa dengan Lay?"

"Ani.. aku mau kencan dengannya.."

DEG… sakit rasanya mendengar itu. Apa Lay juga merebut Suho dariku? Dasar namja brengsek, pikiranku kalut. Entah kenapa Lay selalu mencuri semuanya dariku.

"Ka..kalian pacaran?"

"Iiyaa.. kami pacaran"

Entah apa yang membuatku sesakit ini, aku abaikan ia memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku berjalan lunglai kerumah. Sakit… benar-benar sakit rasanya. Semua harapanku selalu di ambil oleh saudara kembarku. Ini semua membuatku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk hidup.

.

.

.

.

TBC

eh di sana ada Zhan SooMan dan Choi Shiwon kan? mianhe, bukan niat menjatuhkan, author bingung mau di jodohkan dengan siapa si Shiwonnya. karna kemaren ada bencandaan dengan RP shiwon dan dia bilang "Shiwon milik Sooman selalu" nah kelintas di otak author bikinnya gitu

kalau tidak suka maaf ne :3 author udah telanjur bikin gitu

gimana ceritanya Gaje? iya deh kayaknya ._.

bingung? mungkin bingung

mind to review?  
review ya xD author masih new be, jadi kurang paham yang kek mana bagusnya cara2 bikin cerita xD

**Balas Review from Chap 1 :**

**hexsaa : **mudah-mudahan aku yang melahirkan mereka kembar pertama kali(?), aku pikir juga gitu, orangtuanya pasti ada alasan tertentu :)

**MinwooImitasi **: weh, bisa jadi bisa jadi #ketawa nista# - iya nanti di ceritain kok secara detail kejadian pastinya.

**KrisHo WonKyu **: mudah-mudahan endingnya KrisHo hihihihi #ketawa imut(?)

**Viluphie **: Annyeong, DaeJung Imnida, bangabta... Wehahaha dae juga suka KrisHo sama ChenLay #ngakak bareng Hoya tapi lebih suka LayChen alis Lay semenya #ngakak bareng Sung Gyu, udah update dong Fu

**breakin' down **: Wih Ilpil ama Lay ge xD Ilpil kenapa ama Lay ge? XD oh ya, kan ga suka ChenLay? kalau LayChen bedanya apa yang chingu? aku awalnya kepikiran Lay semenya dan akhirnya aku emang mau bikin Lay semenya #Ngakak bareng D.O O.O

**bullshit** : 1. Kenapa Crak? soalnya di RP saya ( Suho ) couple-an Sama Kris. dan saya akui saya emang lebih suka sama KrisHo daripada TaoRis, tapi bukan berati ga suka sama TaoRis 2. kenapa ga ada Official : saya mau bikin Full crak. 3. Masalah titik.. sudah saya coba bikin di Part 2, jadi kalau masih ada yang salah silahkan di katakan lagi.  
4. kenapa POVE? awalnya saya pikir Part Of View itu ga ada singkatan bakunya makanya saya bikin POVE ( Part Of ViEw ). karna menurut saya lebih enak nulisnya seperti itu. dan terima kasih sudah memberi tahu saya letak salahnya. dan makasih atas saran kakak. gomawo jongmal gomawoyo #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Bad Twin

Author : RaffiChingyus

Genre : Yaoi ( Boy X Boy )

Cast : Zhang Yi Fan ( Kris ), Zhang Yi Xing ( Lay ) , Kim Joon Myeon (Suho) , Kim Jong Dae ( Chen )

Desclimier : Member Exo-M dan Exo-K hanya milik Tuhan YME, SM Cuma melatih mereka(?) dan Author Cuma numpang tenar di balik namanya

Pairing : KrisHo – LayHo – Kray – ChenLay / LayChen

Rating : M

Author di sini menyisipkan sedikit adegan NC yang termasuk kurang Hot, dan ingat adegannya antara Lay dan Kris #di bakar masa#, soalnya kemaren-kemaren ga kepikiran bikinnya , karna ada yang iseng-iseng minta ya udah author bikin aja.

Kalau kawan-kawan para readers tidak suka NCnya tinggal di Skip aja dengan cara pencet tombol Skip di layar tv anda(?) #author ngaur :v

Happy reading

***Kris Pov***

Entah apa yang membuatku sesakit ini, aku abaikan ia memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku berjalan lunglai kerumah. Sakit… benar-benar sakit rasanya. Semua harapanku selalu di ambil oleh saudara kembarku. Ini semua membuatku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk hidup.

Pikiranku kosong sekarang, entah apa yang aku pikirkan, tidak ada. Semuanya kosong. Sudah berjam-jam aku mengurung diri di kamar seperti seorang yeoja. Tapi siapa tau kalau rasanya seperti ini. Sakit, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Sesak, dadaku serasa akan meledak. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan. Semuanya tak satupun terlintas di otak ku. sampai akhirnya setanpun menguasai otakku.

Aku mulai beranjak dari kamarku. Memakai pakaian yang cukup menarik dan mulai menyusun penampilanku sekeren mungkin. Entah apa yang terjadi di kepala ku suho dan suho saja sekarang. Aku sudah mulai merasakan yang namanya patah hatipun sekarang mulai mendekatkan diri ke tempat terkutuk untuk anak sekolahan sepertiku.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuju garasi rumahku dan mengambil motorku. Dan mulai berkendaraan di malam hari ini. Dan mulai menuju sebuah club malam di kota ini. Dan masuk tampa di curigai pengawal di sana. Karna keuntungan postur tubuhku yang menyerupai orang dewasa membuatku mudah untuk memasuki club tersebut.

Aku buta, aku mulai buta akan cinta. Aku mulai meneguk sedikit demi sedikit alkohol yang aku pesan sehingga aku mulai mabuk, dan akhirnya mabuk berat. Banyak yeoja maupun namja genit mendekatiku, entah kenapa aku bisa menolak mereka, mungkin mereka tak seperti suho yang lembut dan manis di pandanganku. Tapi tetap saja aku sekarang di butakan oleh namja buta itu.

Club, sudah cukup bosan aku dengan hiburan di sana, akupun pulang mengendarai motorku, dengan pikiran yang cukup susah di mengerti, dan pandangan yang suram, aku masih mengendarai motor menuju rumah. Tak jarang aku mendengar klakson protes dari pengendara kendaraan yang lain membuatku hanya menatap horor kepada mereka. Sesampainya aku di rumah aku Cuma memarkir motorku di depan rumah, aku melupakan aturan kedua orang tuaku untuk memarkirnya di garasi dan untuk tidak keluar rumah di malam hari karna aku masih sekolah.

"Kris…." Suara namja berdimple mengagetkanku

"APA? HIKS…" tanyaku membuatnya mulai menutup hidungnya karna bau alkohol

"Kau mabuk? Astaga. Untung appa dan eomma sudah tidur. Cepat! Kau sekarang kekamar, sebelum mereka mengetahui ini" mendengarnya berucap seperti itu membuatku semakin marah. Ya semakin marah karna dia sudah merebut suho dari ku, membuat bayangan suho melintas di otakku dan mulai menggendong tubuh lay yang terlihat gemetaran itu.

"K..kris a..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit tergugup.

"Diam dan nikmati saja honney!" kataku sambil masih mebayangi wajah suho. Aku mulai menelusuri leher jenjangnya sambil membawanya ke kamarku.

"Kris… Please… jangan" katanya memohon menampilkan wajah puppynya

***NC BEGINNING***

***Author Pove***

Kris semakin dibutakan dengan bayangan suho. Semakin Lay meronta semakin banyak bayangan imut suho yang menggemaskan terlontar di otaknya.

"DIAM DAN NIKMATI SAJA!" bentak kris membuat Lay terdiam dan takut menatap kris

"Huemmph" kris mulai meraup bibir tipis Lay dan mulai melumat bibir merah mudanya itu. Tercium jelas bau alkohol dari mulut kris oleh Lay, yang membuat kepalanya makin pusing.

"AAHHH" desah Lay ketika kris menggigit bibirnya, dan kris langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai mengeksplor rongga hangat dan mulai mengabsen gigi Lay satu persatu. Dan mulai mengajak bertaru daging tak bertulang Lay.

"Eumhh" Sekali lagi Lay mendesah dan tertahan oleh mulut kris ketika kris sudah berhasil menemukan tonjolan kecoklatan di dada Lay. dan entah sejak kapan pakaian Lay sudah luput dari tubuhnya. Dan otomatis sekarang Lay sudah Bugil total. And You Know? Sobekan baju dan celana Lay sudah bertebaran di kamar Kris.

"Krisshhh" Lay menyebut nama kris sambil iya mendesah tak karaun ketika kris mulai membuat bercak-bercak kemerahan di sekitar leher Lay. yang membuat libido kris semakin menyeruak. Merasa puas dengan karyanya di dada Lay dan sekarang dia mulai menyusuri dada Lay, dan membuat Lay melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas ketika Kris mulai memanjakan Junior Lay yang cukup besar.

"Ahhh krissh aah" mendesah lagi dan lagi. Lay pasrah akan perlakuan kembaranya. Sekarang kris sudah mulai menghisap nipple kiri Lay dan mencubit-cubit nipple kanan yang kadang-kadang iya menggigit kecil nipple kiri itu sambil mengocok pelan junior Lay yang terbilang belum bangun itu.

"Aaahh eumh Krishhh henttiihhkannhhh" kata Lay terbata-bata namun Kris masih saja dengan aktivitasnya. Dia bersmirk ria dengan tanda-tanda di bagian tubuh Lay, dan sekali lagi bayangan Suho melintas lagi membuatnya semakin bernafsu membayangkan tubuh putih bersih suho bugil di depannya. Kris mulai menyusuri tubuh Lay dan mulai turun ke arah perut dan mulai menjilati pusar Lay yang membuat Lay kegelian atas perlakuan Kris.

"Aaahh Kriishshh aahh" Lay mendesah nikmat ketika Kris Mulai melahap junior Lay yang masih tertidur itu. Seakan-akan dia ingin membangunkan adik kecil Lay yang masih terlelap ria itu. Perlahan namun pasti Junior itu mulai membesar dan membesar. Membuat kris sendiri tersedak dengan ukuran junior Lay. namun dia tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan aksinya mengulum junior besar itu.

Setengah jam sudah adegan kris memanjakan Junior Lay itu namun tak juga dia, mengalami klimaks membuat kris menambah kecepatan gerakannya meng in outkan junior Lay di mulutnya.

"AAHHH KRISHHH MAUHHH PIPISSHH" akhirnya kris pun mulai merasakan kedutan-kedutan kecil di junior Lay yang lama-lama membesar dan menumpahkan cairan putih kental yang cukup banyak dan membuat kris sedikit tersedak. Dan menelan semuanya tampa jijik.

"Sudah Sipa Honey?" tanya Kris sambil membuka pakaiannya. Dan tersenyum melihat Lay sudah terengah engah, namun tak ada jawaban dari Lay "Berati aku anggap sudah siap," katanya sambil menarik kaki Lay dan meletakkannya di atas bahunya "Tahan ne! arraji?" titah kris yang mulai memasukkan juniornya yang tak kalah besar dari punya Lay tadi

"AHHRGGHH APPO BABO!" pekik Lay saat Junior super tegang kris mulai menerobos lobang virginnya.

"Tahan! Ini Cuma sebentar!" titah kris lagi

"NYAH! THERE" triak Lay ketika kris menghentakkan keras juniornya dan tepat mengenai sweet spot Lay. Lay merasakan nikmat sekaligus sakit karna junior Kris yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu bersarang di tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti terbelah dua, namun itu langsung terganti karna Kris berhasil menumbuk sweetspotnya.

"bergerakklah Kris! Appo" kata Lay memhon agar kris menggerakkan Juniornya

Kris mulai menggerakkan pantatnya yang membuat Lay semakin kesakitan, dan kenimatan sekaligus. Kris tak lupa dengan junior Lay. junior besar Laypun ia kocok seirama dengan genjotannya.

"Ahhh sshh lagihh di sanaaah!" lagi lagi kris berhasil menumbuk titik itu dan menumbuknya berkali-kali.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka melakukan itu akhirnya.

"AAHH Kris akuhh tak tahanhhh" Kata Lay, "Bersama Honey" jawab Kris

"AAHH Krisshh / Honeyyy" dan keduanya klimaks bersamaan

Lay terengah-engah dan mulai menutup matanya karna kelelahan. Kris yang mulai menyadari kelakuannya.

***NC END***

**( wahahaha kurang hot banget :v gini aja udah gemeteran ane :v )**

Kicauan burung mulai menusuk telinga Lay. Lay yang mengernyitkan matanya mulai menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang tak di matikan semalam. Dengan tertatih-tatih dia mulai mengemasi serpihan-serpihan pakainya, dan mulai keluar kamar Kris dengan perlahan. Terlihat raut iba dari wajah kris yang diam-diam memperhatikan saudaranya itu. Namun mengingat akan semuanya membuat kris memalingkan wajahnya seakan-akan ia sangat benci dengan saudaranya itu.

morning

Pagi-pagi kris tidak mendengar suara Lay lagi. Biasanya dia akan mendengar suara Lay protes akan perlakuan ibunya. Namun pagi ini tidak.

"Pagi… silahkan makan Kris" sambut eommanya.

"….." Cuma diam yang dihadiahi kris terhadap eommanya.

*BUGH* suara koran yang di lempar ayahnya ketika kris Cuma diam menanggapi ibunya itu.

"Dasar bocah sialan, sudah ku bilang jangan keluar malam, dan semalam kau ke club kan?" murka ayahnya kepada kris yang mulai memakan roti sarapannya.

"….." diam lagi yang di hadiahkan kris. "Kris… Jawab appa mu itu" titah ibunya namun kris tetap diam.

"KRIS… JAWAB AKU! KAU TIDAK DENGAR HAH?" bentak ayahnya yang semakin kesal dengan Kris

"Apa peduli mu ajussi?" tanya kris kembali.

"KAMI INI ORANG TUA MU SEHARUSNYA KAU PATUHI KAMI INI" bentak ayahnya lagi

"Shit… Parent? I don't think so you both is my parent"

"KRISS!" ibunya mulai memanas juga

"Shit… did you thin you both are perent? I don't think so, s**hit…. Why?... Why did you both get more attantion for lay than me?" kata kris mulai kesal dengan bentakan kedua orang tuanya.**

**"A..a..adeul" kata ibunya terbata-bata**

**"What? Yeah I know I'm not cute like lay, I can't speak mandarin correctly, and I'm not smart like him" kata kris yang semakin menusuk hati ibunya.**

**"A..a..adeul… we.. we wont to do that"** jawab ibunya mulai terisak

**"Don't want to do that? What the fuck, every day you both only look at lay, give much suport for lay, and how about me? Am I your son? I don't think so"**

**"STUPID BOY!" Bentak ayah Kris sambil menampar wajah kris**

**"Oh yeah, I'm stupid boy, and thank dad, I like it, this first time you hit my face"**

**"A..a..adeul, let me tell you some thing"**

**"WHAT?" bentak kris semakin muak**

**"READ IT!" Bentak ayahnya tak kalah **

"So what it is eoh? Zhang Sooman and Choi Shiwon? Oh Sorry I mean Zhan Shiwon, must I read" ledek kris menunjuk berkas berkas yang cukup tua.

"Sebaiknya Kau baca saja tampa bicara!"

Kris mulai membaca berkas itu satu persatu. Air matanya mulai menetes. Sekarang ia tidak pedulikan kedua orang tuanya. Perasaannya terasa hancur sekarang.

"Appa.. eomma, ini bohongkan? Lay baik-baik saja kan?"

"ani" jawab keduanya serempak

"Jadi… selam hiks ini Lay sakit parah?"

"ne"

"Kangker otak dan hemofilia? Hiks, kenapa tidak memberi tahuku? Kenapa baru sekarang"

"semuanya permintaan Lay, dia tidak ingin kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dan tadi ketika kangker otaknya menyerang lagi, dia memohon-mohon untuk tidak memberitahumu."

"benarkah?"

"ne, kau ingat ketika dia jatuh dari pohon dulu kan?" tanya ibunya

***Flash Back***

"Kris… aku juga mau memanjat seperti mu." Teriak bocah kecil sambil mendongak kesebuah pohon besar yang di panjat saudaranya. Bocah bernama kris itu mulai turun dari pohon itu. Dia mulai mengajarkan namja dimple itu memanjat pohon tadi.

"hehe, kau lihat ini kris?" tanya sambil menunjukkan pisau kecil di tangannya.

"tentu saja babo, kau mau apa dengan pisau itu?"

"hihi lihat saja!" katanya sambil mengukir dua buah tulisan china.

"Apa bacannya twinie?" tanya Kris

"yang ini nama mu dan ini nama ku" jawabnya sambil menyengir lebar.

"Ahh really? Wo.. wo ni twnie" kata kris kecil sambil mengecup kening Lay

"Wo ni?" tanya Lay bingung

"I Love you maksudku" jawab kris datar

"Wo ai ni, bukan wo ni" kata Lay mempout kan bibirnya.

"hehe jangan gitu, kau tambah imut seperti itu" kata kris membuat Lay semakin memerah

"Ahh palaku sakit" erang Lay.

"Lay, are you ok?" tanya Kris

"Yes I'm" kata Lay tapi kemudian ia pingsan, dan jatuh dari pohon besar itu dan pisau kecil itu tepat menacap di perutnya.

"EOMMA, APPAAAA," teriak Kris sambil turun dari pohon itu "LAY JATUH EOMMA DIA JATUH DARI POHON" kata kris dan sekitika orang tuanya keluar dari rumah dan langsung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hiks. Lay… Wake up" kata Kris sambil menepuk pipinya. Ayahnya langsung menggendong Lay dan ibunya menggendong kris sambil berlari mengikuti ayah mereka menuju mobil dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

Lay terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, dan harus mendapat donor darah, dan untungnya stok darah masih ada.

"Anda keluarganya kan? Kalau begitu ikut saya sebentar" perintah dokter dan Shiwon mengecup kedua jagoannya yang tertidur dan berjalan menuju ruangan dokter

"Kira-kira anak kami kenapa ya uisa" tanya Sooman dengan penasaran

"huft" dokter itu meniupkan nafasnya antara gugup dan takut. "begini, dari hasil ronsen, anak anda sudah terkena kangker, ya walau belum stadium lanjut, namun hemofili yang dimilikinya membuat kami tidak bisa mengoperasi dia" kata dokter menjelaskan

"Maksudnya Uisa?"

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu, kemungkinannya ada dua! Anak anda akan meninggal di usia muda atau mungkin sampai dia sudah berumur dan kemungkinan kedua dia bisa saja mati di usia yang belia kalau semangat hidupnya tidak ada" jawab dokter ( author kurang paham dengan kesehatan )

"Hiks, jadi…. Kita Cuma bisa menunggu kematiannya?" tanya Shiwon sambil terisak

"Ya" jawab dokter datar

"Jadi… aku.. aku akan mati?" tanya Lay entah sejak kapan ia di depan pintu ruangan dokter itu.

"ani sayang, Lay tidak akan mati kok" jawab shiwon menenangkan Lay

Lay jatuh terisak di depan pintu itu, dia menangis yang keluar dari mulutnya Cuma nama kris dan kris

"Eomma… jangan bilang kris ne?"

"Wae chagi?"

"Biar kris tidak terganggu dengan penyakit lay" jawab lay lirih dan mulai menutup matanya lelah. Ibunya tersenyum melihat betapa kuatnya anaknya tersebut.

***Bad Flash back End***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jiahahaha gaje mamen 8-D... bingung bacanya ya :v yang jelas author tidak bingung #plak

ini capter terpanjang deh keknya ._.

Bingung mau bilang apa.. trus balas review untuk saat ini author tiadakan bukan karna sombong atau kenapa, soalnya jaringannya ngajak perang, ga bisa buka inet sering-sering. Mungkin nanti author balas lewat pm aja kali ya.


End file.
